lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Quebra Cabeças
Uma série de quatro quebra-cabeças de 1000 peças sobre Lost e o mistério da ilha foi criado pela TDC Games: A Escotilha, Os Outros, Os Números, e Antes da Queda. Os dois primeiros foram lançados em Julho de 2006, o terceiro em Agosto de 2006, e o quarto em Fevereiro de 2007. __TOC__ Escrita secreta no verso O website declara que os quebra-cabeças revelam segredos, e as caixas trazem escrito Alerta de Spoiler. Quando completado, cada um tem um imagem secreta que brilha no escuro do outro lado do quebra-cabeça, incluindo uma imagem completa do Mapa da Porta de Segurança (o mesmo que é mostrado no seriado e no DVD da Segunda Temporada, mas com um pouco mais de clareza para áreas bloqueadas pela porta). Ao longo das bordas, há vários códigos de números misteriosos, alguns deles são precedidos pela letra 'c', também estão presentes na parte que brilha no escuro. Em fevereiro de 2007, havia uma dica em francês no verso do quebra-cabeça 4, que confirmava a teoria de que os códigos referiam-se ao capítulo e o versículo (veja abaixo). ATUALIZAÇÃO: No final de fevereiro de 2007, o livro de códigos foi quebrado. Não continue lendo se você deseja adivinhar sozinho. ' A criptografia no verso da caixa é um código Ottendorf e refere-se a Turn of the Screw." Os primeiros números após o "C" correspondem aos capítulos de ''The Turn of the Screw (uma referência literária de Lost encontrada no Cisne). O segundo número após a barra (/) corresponde ao parágrafo (primeira letra). No caso dos números após um sinal de mais (+), conta-se o número indicado após a primeira letra. Por exemplo: Refere-se a: *Capítulo 14 **12° parágrafo ***3ª letra a partir da primeira (4ª contando do começo do parágrafo) Para a lista de mensagens decodificas, desça até o final desse artigo. Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #1: A Escotilha Imagens (frente) :Veja a galeria para mais imagens em detalhes *'''Extremidades: **Superior esquerda: Reunião de cenas **Superior direita: Reunião de cenas **Esquerda: Contador regressivo mostrando os hieroglífos **Direita: montagem de cenas: vacina de Desmond , Porta de Segurança, capa do disco do Geronimo Jackson **Inferior esquerda: Michael após matar Ana-Lucia e Libby **Inferior: montagem de cenas: parede de Desmond, caixa do Filme de Orientação, Dr. Marvin Candle em imagens do filme. *'Fora do anel, começando por cima em sentido horário:' **Contador regressivo mostrando 108:00 **Charlie olhando os discos **A sala do computador **Desmond com Locke como refém enquanto ele digitava os Números **Mural do Desmond **O Cisne antes da destruição **Comida na despensa **A porta da escotilha mostrando "QUARENTENA" *'Interior do Anel:' **Luz do holofote saindo pela entrada da escotilha após Kate descer **John e Jack olhando a recém-explodida escotilha **O livro The Turn of the Screw na prateleira **O Quadro de Joshua na parede **O botão EXECUTAR no computador do Cisne **John com Ben no quarto das armas **Alguém fazendo rabiscos em um livro **Desmond segurando uma arma, ligando o aparelho de som *'Centro:' :*O logo do Cisne Mapa (verso) * No verso do quebra-cabeça tem a parte superior do Mapa da Porta de Segurança que Locke não pôde, está impresso em tinta que brilha no escuro. Código Números (verso) Três fileiras ao longo do topo: Junto com o lado direito (conecta ao lado direito do quebra-cabeça 3): Modelo Quebra-Cabeça #2: Os Outros Imagens (frente) :Veja a galeria abaixo para mais imagens em detalhe * Fundo: :* A Floresta :* O monumento de pedra na Vila Falsa :* A Estátua :* A placa da Balsa Pala * Dentros das Caixas: :* Várias imagens dos Outros e as interações deles com os Sobreviventes na Segunda Temporada, incluindo: ::* Ben ::* Tom ::* Ms. Klugh ::* Ethan ::* Goodwin ::* Pickett ::* Alex :* A cola usada para fixar a Barba falsa :* A vacina :* Interessante notar uma das imagens à esquerda desse quebra-cabeça tem uma placa dizendp "Regras Sala Gravação: Escute Respeite Outros". Essa mesma placa aparece em Dave, em uma cena no Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa. Nenhuma explicação sobre o porque dessa imagem aparecer em quebra-cabeça dos Outros foi dada, ou a relação que tem, embora há somente a possibilidade de ser somente um jogo de palavras pela frase "respeito Outros". {veja figura à direita) * Centro: O ? Mapa (verso) * O verso do quebra-cabeça tem a parte inferior do Mapa da Porta de Segurança impresso em tinta que brilha no escuro e que não pode ser vista com a luz normal. Código Números (verso) Ao longo da parte inferior: Along the left side (connects to the left side of #4) Modelo Quebra-Cabeça #3: Os Números Imagens (frente) :Veja as galerias abaixo para mais imagens em detalhes * Fundo: :* A Ilha e o mar :* Parte de uma carta dentro da garrafa de mensagens; os Números estão escritos nela * Dentro do 4: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 4 é mostrado, incluindo A Estátua (n° de dedos), camisa de futebol, Lenny (jogando Connect Four), um hodômetro, frasco da vacina e uma conta do Driveshaft * Dentro do 8: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 8 é mostrado, Hurley e o repórter, os Números na Escotilha e o Computador do Cisne, a Mega Loteria Jackpot e o boné de baseball do Homem da Scooter. * Dentro do 15: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 15 é mostrado, incluindo a carteira de motorista de Henry Gale, camiseta de futebol de garota, placa do carro da Kate, Mapa da Porta de Segurança, bilhete da Oceanic, relógio do aeroporto, bilhete da Mega Loteria Jackpot, identidade da Califórnia de Emily Annabeth Locke e os carros de polícia. * Dentro do 16: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 16 é mostrado, incluindo estátuas da Virgem Maria, carros de polícia, passaporte falso de Eko, hodômetro, Computador do Cisne, camisa de futebol de garota e gamão * Dentro do 23: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 23 é mostrado, incluindo placa de automóvel, combinação do cofre de armas, o contador regressivo, placas do aeroporto, relógio do Hurley, carros de polícia, camisas de futebol de garota, exposição de carro e ratoeiras * Dentro do 42: :* Montagem de várias ocasiões onde o 42 é mostrado, incluindo palavras cruzadas, bilhete da Mega Loteria Jackpot, hodômetro, Mapa da Porta de Segurança, camisa de futebol de garota, contador regressivo, cartas da Penépole e carros da polícia. Mapa (verso) * O verso do quebra-cabeça tem a parte inferior do Mapa da Porta de Segurança impresso em tinta que brilha no escuro e não pode ser vista com a luz regular. Código Números (verso) Ao longo da parte de baixo: Ao longo da parte direita (liga-se ao lado direito do primeiro quebra-cabeça): Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #4: Antes da Queda ATUALIZAÇÃO: A partir de 8 de Fevereiro de 2007, está agora disponível online no site TDC Games Imagens (frente) :Veja as galerias abaixo para mais imagens em detalhes * '''Centro: :* Logotipo da Oceanic Airlines * Cantos (sentido horário, a partir da esquerda): :* Emblema do Hospital São Sebastian :* Placa do Flightline motel :* Bilhete da Mega Loteria Jackpot :* Placa do Instituto de Saúde Mental Santa Rosa * No meio: :* Várias conexões entre personagens Mapa e dicas em texto (verso) * Traduzido de "A 'Screw' Classic, Chapter and Verse". Nota: Un (artigo masculino para o feminino Vis) está traduzido erroneamente no quebra-cabeça. Código Números (verso) Duas fileiras ao longo do topo: Along the left side (connects to the left side of #2): Mensagens secretas completadas, decodificadas Essas podem ser lidas na parte superior esquerda do mapa, no sentido horário. O texto sublinhado (decodificado da código correspondente sublinhado) corresponde as abreviações vistas no Mapa da Porta de Segurança, que não foram anteriormente explicadas. Essa mensagem codificada ajuda a entender as siglas abaixo. * P.R.D. * A.H. * D.I.H.G. * C.V. * E.E.P. Veracidade Para Gregg Nations, o coordenador de texto do seriado, as mensagens reveladas no mapa podem ser consideradas verdadeiras: : Galerias Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #1 Image:Puzzle1LeftCorner.jpg|Detalhe do canto superior esquerdo do quebra-cabeça 1. Image:Puzzle1RightCorner.jpg|Detalhe do canto superior direito do quebra-cabeça 1. Image:Puzzle1UpperLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda superior do quebra-cabeça 1. Image:Puzzle1UpperRight.JPG|Parte direita superior do quebra-cabeça 1. Image:Puzzle1LowerLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda inferior do quebra-cabeça 1. Image:Puzzle1LowerRight.jpg|Parte direita inferior do quebra-cabeça 1. Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #2 Image:Puzzle2UpperLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda superior do quebra-cabeça 2. Image:Puzzle2UpperRight.jpg|Parte direita superior do quebra-cabeça 2. Image:Puzzle2CenterLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda central do quebra-cabeça 2. Image:Puzzle2CenterRight.jpg|Parte direita central do quebra-cabeça 2. Image:Puzzle2LowerLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda inferior do quebra-cabeça 2. Image:Puzzle2LowerRight.jpg|Parte direita inferior do quebra-cabeça 2. Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #3 Image:Puzzle3UpperLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda superior do quebra-cabeça 3. Image:Puzzle3UpperCenter.jpg|Parte central superior do quebra-cabeça 3. Image:Puzzle3UpperRight.jpg|Parte direita superior do quebra-cabeça 3. Image:Puzzle3LowerLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda inferior do quebra-cabeça 3. Image:Puzzle3BottomCenter.jpg|Parte central inferior do quebra-cabeça 3. Image:Puzzle3LowerRight.jpg|Parte direita inferior do quebra-cabeça 3. Modelo de Quebra-Cabeça #4 Image:TopLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda superior do quebra-cabeça 4. Image:TopRight.jpg|Parte direita superior do quebra-cabeça 4. Image:BottomLeft.jpg|Parte esquerda inferior do quebra-cabeça 4. Image:BottomRight.jpg|Parte direita inferior do quebra-cabeça 4. Category:Universo Expandido